Manectric (Pokémon)
|} Manectric (Japanese: ライボルト Livolt) is an introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 26. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Manectric using the Manectite. Biology Manectric is a canine, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is mainly blue with a spiky, yellow mane on its head and yellow tufts of fur on its haunches and around its front feet. Its mane sticks straight up and has three points. It has a jagged upper jaw, red eyes, and holes on either side of its head that seem to be its ears. Each of its paws has three claws. Its blue, spike-like tail is bent at a sharp angle. The yellow mane on Mega Manectric is considerably larger than its previous state. The center spike on its head has shifted, and now forms a large, tilted growth that extends over its snout and has a point on either end. The remaining two head spikes are thinner, longer, and have small, pointed bulbs in place of the earholes. The mane now extends down the length of Mega Manectric's body, forming four additional spikes. One of these spikes extends down past the Pokémon’s chest and has points on both ends. The tufts of fur on its haunches are now blue and form more numerous, thinner points. While it retains the yellow tufts around its front feet, they now have two short spikes extending backward. Finally, Mega Manectric lacks the sharply angled tail of its previous state and now has red claws. Manectric gathers electricity its mane and then discharges it. This process creates thunderclouds, which it uses in battle. Since lightning falls in its vicinity, it is said to have been born from lightning and make its nest where lightning has struck. It lives in , and often appears in front of people. In the anime Major appearances Wattson's Manectric Manectric made its main series debut under the ownership of Wattson, who obtained it as an in Watt's with Wattson?. It evolved in A Manectric Charge, where it battled Ash's Torkoal and won. Officer Jenny's Manectric Officer Jennys in the Kalos region mostly use Manectric, as and are not native to the region. Other An Electrike appeared in The Electrike Company!, under the ownership of Jaco. After it evolved into a Manectric and sent flying, allowed it to bypass an upcoming test and graduate to go on to work for a power generation company. Five Manectric appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Manectric again to attack Arceus. Celosia's Manectric appeared in Meeting at Terminus Cave!, where it was sent out to pursue Squishy, alongside Bryony's . It was stopped in its tracks by Ash's Pikachu and . After it and Liepard were both overwhelmed by Greninja's Ash-Greninja form, Manectric used to allow Team Flare to escape. A Manectric that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Cherie's Mega Wave. Manectric was used to battle against Pikachu, Clemont's Luxray, and . It was later freed from Cherie's control when Alva's Mega Wave Crystal was destroyed, and it escaped. Minor appearances Manectric debuted in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker, where it was used in a Double Battle alongside a . A Manectric appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Manectric made a cameo appearance in Numero Uno Articuno!, under the ownership of . It was among the Pokémon residing at the . A Manectric appeared in What I Did for Love!, under the ownership of a participating in the Performance Stage of the . A Manectric that can Mega Evolve into Mega Manectric appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A 's Manectric appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Manectric appeared in Confronting the Dakness!. A Trainer's Manectric appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wattson's Electrike evolved into a Manectric prior to Short Shift for Shiftry. In X-actly What They Wanted, Team Flare scientist Celosia owns a Manectric. obtained a Manectric that evolved from an Electrike in Fast-Thinking Froakie. He later named it Élec. He is able to Mega Evolve into Mega Manectric. In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga In the manga adaption of , Damos owned a Manectric and he used it along with his other Pokémon to attack Arceus. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Rald has a Manectric as seen in Battle Between Student and Master!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Lucy Fleetfoot owns a Manectric. * Manectric makes an appearance in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. It, along with eight , attack the player and the Partner the same way that the Luxray and the Luxio Tribe did. They mainly replace Luxray and the Luxio Tribe since is an available candidate for the Player or Partner. Pokédex entries Manectric |} |} s electricity from its mane. It creates a thundercloud overhead to .}} hits. It is discharging electricity from its mane.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Manectric |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 51, Endless Level 57, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Layuda Island, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F, Autumnwood: Firebreathing Mountain }} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!, Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Second release)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fix-Up Factory (All Areas, Entrance Boss), Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (Special)}} |area=Area 09: Stage 07}} |} |} In events |2014 Korean World Championship Series Manectric|All|South Korea|50|July 5, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Manectric}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Manectric Mega Manectric Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15||'}} |Eerie Impulse|Electric|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Electro Ball|Electric|Special|—|100|10||'}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20||'}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15||'}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=310 |name2=Manectric |type1-2=Electric}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Mega Manectric is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 575. Origin It may be based on a and a of Japanese lore, the 雷獣 '' , an elemental lightning creature that can take on the shape of various mammals, including a blue wrapped in white and yellow lightning. Manectric's snout also resembles a . Name origin Manectric may be a combination of mane and electric. Livolt may be a combination of lion or live (referring to a wire actively carrying an electric current) and volt. It may also be a combination of 雷 rai (thunder) and bolt. In other languages , volt, and bolt |fr=Élecsprint|frmeaning=From electric and |es=Manectric|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Voltenso|demeaning=From Volt and |it=Manectric|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=썬더볼트 Thundervolt|komeaning=Transliteration of the English word thunderbolt |zh_cmn=雷電獸 / 雷电兽 Léidiànshòu|zh_cmnmeaning=From , the Japanese , and |ru=Манектрик Manektrik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Wattson's Manectric * Officer Jenny's Manectric * Élec * Amp Plains tribes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Voltenso es:Manectric fr:Élecsprint it:Manectric ja:ライボルト zh:雷电兽